So CloseYet So Far
by Mysteriosa
Summary: One dance can really change a certain couples perspective about who they love. MY FIRST FIC!AXP DUH!


_**So Close**_

**Mysteriosa: Hello there Fellow Fanfictioners…I am Mysteriosa….And I am also new here.**

There was a special party on Princess Perry's Terra and the Storm Hawks were invited as honoured guests. Finn and Stork were complaining about how they had to dress fancy for the occasion. Finn thought that it was "uncool" to wear suit unless you're at a wedding, while Stork complained about contagious rashes. Piper wasn't thrilled to wear a poufy dress again but at least she wasn't knocked out like the last time at least.

When the party started, the Storm Hawks arrived a little late but Perry hadn't noticed at least. As soon as Perry saw Piper she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Where are those guy friends of yours Piper?" she asked.

"They're being children about the fact that they had to wear a suit for tonight"

Perry gasped, when she saw Aerrow entered the room, "How can you have such restraint?"

When Piper looked back she was in awed. Aerrow looked very dashing and in any teenage girls' language "HOT!" in that suit. Almost all the girls wanted to dance with him and from some of the gazes' maybe even more than just floor dancing.

Throughout the whole evening, Aerrow couldn't seem to find Piper. That is until a slow song started playing and he saw at the top of the stairs Piper talking to Perry. HE couldn't take he eyes off of her, she was stunning. He quietly went up the stairs until he was only but inches away from her face. Piper blushed and asked what the matter was. That was when he held out his hand and said:

"Would you do me the honours and dance with me?" he softly smiled at her.

"I would love to" Piper smiled back and held her hand in his.

When they reached the floor they slowly started to dance.

_You__'__re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I__'__m with you  
So close to feeling alive  
_

It felt like everything died down. The feeling that it was only the two of them dancing alone on the floor, but the music was still playing for them to dance to. That's when it hit them that they had a feeling that felt like they were alive, just by being close to one another.

_  
A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
_

The red head spun her half way and then leaned his broad chest against her back and then continued dancing. For a reason it never dawned to Piper that her Squadron leader had leaned his head on her shoulder. Even when she did realise this, she didn't care.

_  
So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you__'__re beside me and look how far we__'__ve come  
So far we are so close  
_

They continued dancing as if they owned the floor. It felt like the song would never end and they never wanted it to end. The trance that they were in right now was better than their reality. That's when it hit both of them; there are laws against any squadrons to have any relations with any of their own members, especially a Sky Knight. Then they started dancing slowly again and just looked into each others sad eyes. Knowing that they had mutual feelings for one another and couldn't show it to anyone, they had to keep it to themselves.

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We__'__re so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let__'__s go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close_

Aerrow held Piper in a more dancing partner manner than a husband fashion. That's when she knew that she had to leave the dance floor. She let go of Aerrow's hand and quietly left the floor and walking up the stairs alone. Aerrow looked back at his "friend" walking up the stairs, with eyes filled with water.

Piper looked back and had the same kind of eyes he had, but she kept on walking through the pain she felt, until she was no longer in the party.

…_And still so far_


End file.
